Angelio Song Meme
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: A collection of drabbles put to music, all centered around Oblio and Angel.   Some have no relation to one another


Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<br>2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Pairing: Angelio(AngelxOblio)

1. Showdown- Pendulum

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. He was here, watching his little Japanese dancer kick this shit out of some random drunk guy. Well, it was hot, seeing Oblio so pumped up and mad but it didn't mean he had to break loose and break the guy's nose. With every small jump and swing, Angel felt even more surprised.

He smiled, of course his little dancer was a fighter, he always had so much passion, and his looks clearly showed that the guy was not one to mess with.

Despite his tough exterior, he was so cute and such a sweetheart...Angel wanted to laugh, his cute little panda had some bite.

2. Window Song- Finger Eleven

Oblio stared out the window, watching life pass by him as he sat there with a broken heart.

It wasn't what he said that hurt Angel, it's what he didn't say. He never called him beautiful. He never told him that he was special. He never told him that he was his light, and held great importance in his life.

He never told him that he loved him.

It was cold outside and his warm breath came out in soft puffs. Fog soon filled up the window. He could see Angel outside, walking off with some pretty girl.

Oblio brought a finger up to the window, tracing the cold glass with his fingertips.

"I love you."

Oblio felt his hot tears, and he knew he should have never written that, he should have drawn a picture instead.

3. Wild Street- KOF OST

Angel knew how tough it was.

Angel grew up by gangs and he wasn't afraid of death. He had seen his own friends die in the name of their 'families'. Angel could see everything from the outside, see how these people were so tight-knit yet so disconnected. He never got in a gang, he didn't need territory or love, he had his parents.

Nothing good could come out of a gang. They got caught up in drugs, sex, and of course death.

Why did they fight? We should be fighting the other races, no amongst ourselves! We have the same tongue, we come from across the border and yet we fight like this. Sure there might be small differences but we are still the same.

Others think we're all the same but they're wrong.

4. Strange and Beautiful- Aqualung

Oblio wasn't very normal. He had such a different sense of fashion and his hair was defiantly not natural. He was unlike anyone that Angel had met before. He had intelligence, something that Angel admired, and he had such a different culture.

Angel loved the way his nose scrunched up when he was irked and his small noises and purrs of delight/satisfaction. His body was so angular and balanced in a strange way. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and he always loved Oblio's ferocity.

Oblio smiled, even his smile was different. Not just happy but perfect.

5. Those You've Known- Spring Awakening

Oblio didn't know what to say. He was speechless. So many people had come to support him. When he had nothing, these people picked him up and got him money. They helped him get a job. He had so many people walking behind him, helping him back up on his feet.

Even those who have passed away, like Shuya, his patience stayed with him. Karina's hopefulness had helped him rise from these harsh times.

Angel's love stayed with him, showing him that no matter what, there was something beautiful in life, something worth fighting for.

Even as he was staring at Angel's grave he realized that Angel was not gone. He was here, living in his heart. Oblio clutched his chest, he would never let them go.

6. Ending(K' ending part 2)

Oblio looked back at the crowd and smiled.

Angel could say it was time to go home. It was perfect with him and Oblio, everything could got back to normal.

7. She's Come Undone- Guess Who

Angel held this thin man. He shivered, Oblio's sobs kept coming in hard rapid spurts, revealing the pain he had been holding inside. Angel felt his tears begin to fall as well.

No one deserved so much pain.

Yet what scared Angel the most was the smile and laughter that was ever present in Oblio's cries. He was crying and laughing and smiling, this man has finally come undone.

He was breaking down from all the pain and suffering in his life, the scars and wounds that never healed, and finally let go.

Oblio needed to start treating his wounds.

The only way from here is up.

Oblio smiled wider.

8. Kick Ass- Mika

Oblio didn't care about the stares he got. He had a bloody nose and a split lip, and Angel had a black eye and a cut on his face. They didn't care that people made snide comments at their linked hands. Oblio had fought for love, and now it didn't matter who came in his way, he had Angel by his side.

_We are free..._

Oblio knew he didn't have a place in the world. He didn't care, he was going to change the world. He was going to dance and inspire the nation. It didn't matter that he was in love with a man or that his past is a bit shady, he was still just a dancer, looking for a beat to dance to.

He finally found his beat.

9. Just Can't Get Enough- Black Eyed Peas

I'm **addicted**.

This boy was just so delicious. Pale skin was so perfect, and he held the boy beneath with such care and softly caressed the skin. This was all his.

He was so beautiful. He wanted to be able to bring this man such pleasure, bring him higher than he has ever been, and show him a piece of heaven...

Kissing the pale skin he earned a sigh and a purr from the pale dancer. Angel was in heaven, and wanted Oblio to feel just as good as he felt. Thin fingers tangled themselves in brown hair, combing through the soft locks. The fingers tugged playfully at his hair, and Angel could taste the beauty.

"Please...more!"Oblio moaned.

Angel smiled, he wouldn't have it any other way.

10. Diabolosis (Ash crazed by the Spiral Of Blood)

Angel was tired. Oblio exploded on him and their strained relationship finally ended. Oblio had been so mad, screaming and throwing things. He was also crying and he slammed the door behind him without another word.

Angel though Oblio was possessed.

There was no way his sweet, lovely punk could ever cause so much damage. He could still hear the echo of the door slamming. This was all a dream, he would wake up beside his lover and everything would be alright.

Angel waited for hours. Emilia passed by his house, asking him what happened and making him eat. She was angry at him, scolding him for not eating and acting like an idiot.

It had been 2 day since Oblio left, and Emilia didn't trust Angel by himself. She knew he wasn't the same, he was a dead man.

Angel would just smile, but stay silent.

Oblio took his heart with him when he left.


End file.
